


雏狼

by Olamicabron



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Henry Cavill, Hermaphrodites, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vesemir
Kudos: 15





	雏狼

老男人对他多好啊。

坚实有力的大手抱着他，仿佛要碾进骨肉般挤压他幼小柔软的身体。也许亲生父亲就该是这样——杰洛特不知道，所以把一切都当作对的。

成功度过青草试炼的小母狼依恋地攀附在维瑟米尔胸前，肢体的疼痛令他不断发出委屈和抱怨的哼声，老男人心疼他，缓慢地抚摸他的后脑勺，指尖却顺着颈椎下滑，没入衣领，停留在被汗水打湿的湿漉漉后背上。

杰洛特在他怀里哭了很久。他终究只是个孩子，可又有哪个孩子能同时拥有他的幸运和美貌呢？维瑟米尔不敢去肖想他长大后的模样，尤其当那双猫儿似的金色大眼睛凝望着他，淡粉的饱满唇瓣软软地贴在他的手指上时，他会忍不住质疑自己培养他的初衷——他从来不是圣人，面对自己亲如养子的杰洛特，他隐瞒了更加黑暗和不可言说的欲望。

瞧瞧小母狼这副模样，已经足以让凡世惊叹，何必用变异重造他的肉体，剥夺他宝贵的生育能力，换来连维瑟米尔都无法预知和把控的力量呢？等到多年之后，世界被这美妙绝伦的造物掀起动荡，作为始作俑者的维瑟米尔，或许只会沦为一个灰色的过客。

而他本可以永久地私藏他。

“爹地……痛……”杰洛特的咕哝唤回了他的意识，肉乎乎的小巧手掌抓着他的粗胳膊往身上拉。

“摸摸我嘛……”

老男人的大手带着颤，即便做过许多次，但杰洛特天真无邪的表情伴随他自身的罪恶感无时无刻不在反噬他的内心。当老男人的手掌罩在小母狼刚刚发育的嫩乳上时，他的大脑一片空白。霎时间，视野所及的只有那两团软滑脂玉般的乳肉，稍稍用力捏紧，饱满的奶头就凸了起来，粉红的顶端可以看见微张的奶孔——杰洛特还那么小，却已经做好泌乳的准备了，这都是维瑟米尔日夜猥亵的后果。

维瑟米尔双手一颤，松了开来，两团充满弹性的奶子便回到了原来的位置，杰洛特发出惊叫，细腰不停扭动，双眼却羞赧得不敢看他，嘴里还慌张地说“不是让你摸奶子……爹地坏……”

小母狼带着颤音的抱怨很快淹没在一个吻里，他睁大了眼睛，温暖的泪水蓄满眼眶，汇成大颗掉落。成年男人的吻是近乎霸道的吸吮和啃食，小小年纪的杰洛特根本无法招架，更别提他现在还如此虚弱。

就如同以往趁虚而入的每一次，维瑟米尔含着他的小舌头，细细舔弄和品尝他的口腔蜜津，把小母狼舔哭了犹嫌不足，紧接着握住他的脸颊，将厚实的舌头深深滑进了他的喉咙，来回大力地舔舐。就在不久前，杰洛特第一次无师自通地吞进老男人的肉棒，抵进自己的咽喉抽插，当时他淫荡的咽反射和现在如出一辙。

这孩子是个名器。

维瑟米尔心想，自己又有何德何能拥有他、玷污他。可若不是他将杰洛特捡回，换做其他丑恶的男人，杰洛特的一生恐怕就此埋没了——维瑟米尔既矛盾又坦然，既理智又冲动，可杰洛特无从分辨，他只觉得害羞和扭捏，两条丰腴的大腿畏惧地夹紧，似乎在提防老男人摸进他的下体。

“怎么了，不想和爹地好了？”

维瑟米尔贴在他耳边说道，男人低沉的话音刚落，杰洛特就颤抖了起来。也许是被丢弃的回忆再度涌上，他鼻子一酸，又露出眼泪汪汪的可怜模样。

“我……想和爹地好……”

杰洛特略带委屈地咬了维瑟米尔的肩膀，男人的身上总带着金属和药草的气味，却是令人心安的好闻，小母狼把眼泪糊在他身上，细嫩的声音里带着哽咽。

“但爹地，是不是只想和我做爱，所以才对我那么好呢？换做别的孩子，爹地也会摸他吗？”

杰洛特的声音轻轻柔柔的，但在男人听来却如同审判的洪钟。维瑟米尔动作一滞，面前杰洛特的模样和轮廓如此清晰，美得令人心碎。在这个时间点，城堡外头是刺眼明亮的艳阳，但里头猎魔人专属的变异实验室却昏暗腐坏，遍地都是他的罪行。他该被谴责的，也该赔上自己微不足道的一生用以赎罪。

“……世界上其他的任何人都是多余的，你知道吗，杰洛特，我的小妻子，爹地只爱你，只要你。”

小母狼苍白的脸颊泛起绯红，他终于笑了出来，小虎牙亮亮的，显得娇俏可爱。尽管不能全然理解老男人的话，但他能感知到维瑟米尔说出这番话时的郑重和爱意。于是杰洛特伸出小小的手掌，慢慢地、轻轻地抚摸爹地脸颊上的胡须，像在安慰这个比自己大了几百岁的男人。

多么纯净的心灵，装在这具脆弱而曼妙的体内。维瑟米尔再无法控制情感，他扯掉了杰洛特的裤子，粗糙指节在他柔滑的下体摸索，抠进了紧窄多汁的小阴道口，杰洛特怕疼地发出呜咽，男人粗长的手指轻易就插到了他浅显的子宫颈，雏狼的媚肉嫩生生的，溢出稀薄的淫液。

那天本是杰洛特休养的日子，却被维瑟米尔压着肏到了黄昏。落日的余晖洒进铁牢笼，将老男人凌辱幼小妻子的淫秽身影投在古旧泛黄的墙上。杰洛特白皙的身子布满了男人摆弄时捏出的青紫，肥软的大阴唇红肿翕张，樱桃红色的阴道口小小地敞着，在男人巨大的肉根拔出时甚至不能完全合拢，涌出大量白色浊液。没待他喘口气，维瑟米尔的鸡巴又对准嫩屄捅狠狠入，早就被操开的子宫口酸疼不已，小母狼捂着肚子示弱地求饶，哭得上气不接下气，生怕自己没有发育良好的子宫会被这一波波灌精彻底毁掉。

杰洛特的模样别扭而生涩，让人看不透他是否真的在享受爹地的疼爱，但维瑟米尔比任何人都清楚——小母狼即使疲累，纤细的腰身依然会在男人的巨根插入时魅惑款摆，也许这才是真正的他，一个蛊惑了维瑟米尔导致他罪孽缠身，却外表人畜无害的小恶魔。

这是段无人目睹的野史，古老的狼派猎魔人强奸着自己捡来的乖女儿，也许多年后会有人重新造访这里，发现下水管道中堵塞的死胎残骸，但没人会知道其中潜藏的罪恶往事。

*

七十年后，凯尔莫罕。

利维亚的杰洛特披星戴月，回到了破败的变异实验室。在某个阴暗角落里，他发现了一本日记，日记的最后一页被人用熟悉的笔迹写了一段话。

——他走了，是我伤透了他，让他拥有又失去了本不该存在的……孩子。日复一日，有什么渐渐剜空了我的心。但我仍真切地爱他。

杰洛特平静地看着那些模糊的字迹，抬头环视起这个无比熟悉的房间，那一刻，所有关于凯尔莫罕的回忆瞬间都变得栩栩如生。

“爹地要是看到我回来了，会是什么反应呢。”

白狼轻声说道，没有起伏的语调里却带着点悲伤。此时的他风华正茂，容姿美妙绝伦，而这个世界，正在被他掀起动荡。

end


End file.
